Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime is a name of several fictional chracters in Transformers series. He is the commander of Autobots. General Bio Universe: Generation One Transforms into: Fire Engine Faction: Autobots Voiced by: Peter Cullen Appearances: Transformers the Cartoon In the original, pre-Movie episodes, Optimus Prime was the mighty, heroic leader of the Autobots, leading his team to victory over Megatron's schemes most weeks. Although generally hard to beat, on occasion he would be brought down by the likes of Laserbeak. Famously, Optimus died in the Movie. He would return in the third season episode, Dark Awakening, as a part of a Quintesson plot to destroy the Autobots. He returned for real in the Return of Optimus Prime. In the Rebirth, he was haunted by the ghost of Alpha Trion, who guided him in creating a new golden age for Cybertron (by a contrast, in the Japanese Headmasters series, he was haunted by the ghost of Alpha Trion who guided him in sacrificing himself so Cybertron would not be destroyed... for another half a dozen episodes or so). In the cartoon continuity, Optimus Prime was the rebuilt form of a robot named Orion Pax. His creator Alpha Trion described him as the first of a new breed, although several occasions in Season 3 would contradict this, notably including the montage of faces within the Matrix, representing past holders and other wise Transformers. While inactive on Earth, Optimus had a near-death encounter in the form of the time-travelling Beast Wars Megatron. Saved from Megatron's assassination attempt by Rhinox's swift aid and Optimus Primal's assimilation of Optimus' spark, Optimus briefly awoke from stasis lock, before returning to his sleep, not to awaken again until 1984. Movie Universe: Movie Transforms into: Peterbilt 379 semi-truck Faction: Autobots Voiced by: Peter Cullen Appearances: Transformers the Movie, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Optimus Prime arrives on Earth at the same time as Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet, landing in a field. He scans the new alternate mode of a semi-truck and quickly joins up with Bumblebee and his human companions. The Autobots then go with Sam to retrieve his ancestor's glasses, on which a map to the Allspark is engraved. They recover the glasses, but a secret government organization, Sector 7, arrests Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes, and capture Bumblebee. While evacuating the Allspark from Hoover Dam, Optimus Prime attempts to thwart the Decepticon Bonecrusher's pursuit. After a short battle, Prime beheads Bonecrusher with his retractable blade. Although Prime fights Megatron in a final battle, Sam was liable for Megatron's death when ramming the Allspark into Megatron's chest. Prime, who had planned to destroy the Allspark by placing it into his own chest, is immensely grateful to Sam for saving him. Afterwards, Optimus then takes the remaining fragment of the Allspark. Despite all that has happened, Prime deeply regrets Megatron's death, evidenced by his parting words: "You left me no choice, brother." The film ends with Optimus sending out a deep-space signal, inviting other Autobots to join them on Earth. Optimus Prime returns in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, taking down in Shanghai, China the massive Decepticon Demolisher who tells him "The Fallen shall rise again". Later, Galloway chastises Optimus for the damages done during the fight and deems that the Decepticons only remain because the Autobots are on Earth. Though Optimus warns him that there's a chance he might be wrong while telling him the Autobots would leave if requested, he attempts to ask Sam for help. He later fights to a standstill Megatron, Starscream and Grindor on his own to protect Sam from the three Decepticons. Though he manages to kill Grindor, and rip Starscream's arm off, Optimus is destroyed by Megatron stabbing him in the chest from behind, killing him as he searches for Sam. However, learning that the Matrix could revive Optimus (who is the only one capable of defeating the Fallen, since being the last Prime), Sam has his body transported to Egypt for the final battle. He is revived once Sam puts the Matrix of leadership into his circuits. However, the Fallen steals the Matrix soon afterwards and uses it to power the Harvester. Jetfire sacrifices his life to give his parts to Optimus. With the help of Ratchet and Jolt, Optimus uses parts from Jetfire as a flying armor and successfully kills The Fallen and heavily damages Megatron. At the end of the film he again transmits a message to space in hopes to find more Autobots. Robots in Disguise Universe: Robots in Disguise Transforms into: Fire Engine Faction: Autobots Voiced by: Neil Kaplan Appearances: Transformers: Robots in Disguise Optimus Prime and his brother Ultra Magnus were created at the same time by Alpha Trion, but when Prime was chosen to carry the Matrix, Magnus felt passed over, and was left carrying a grudge against his brother. Later, Optimus pursued Megatron to Earth to stop him from pillaging the planet's energy resources. Prime's loyal team of Autobots clashed with Megatron's Predacons on many occasions, stopping their schemes with the aid of Koji, a human whose father had been abducted by the Predacons. Prime and Koji went on to form a strong friendship, even though Prime saw it as his fault Koji's father had been abducted in the first place. Optimus proved his bravery on many occasions, battling and defeating Sky-Byte in an underwater duel, and personally rescuing Side Burn from a Decpticon trap. Later, Prime would gain a clone of sorts in the evil Decepticon Scourge, who had been created when his protoform was given life by some of Megatron's Spark energy and scanned Prime at the same time as his alternate mode vehicle. However, Prime's pleas to make Scourge remember his original Autobot loyalties fell on deaf ears. Prime soon had other things to worry about, as Magnus arrived on Earth with the intention of taking what he believed was rightfully his - by force, if necessary. Severely injuring Prime, who refused to fight back, Magnus tracked him to a desert island, where he pretended to offer him the hand of friendship, only to attempt to absorb the Matrix for himself, forcing the brothers into the combined form of Omega Prime. Through this link, Magnus was also able to channel the power of the Matrix, which he used to supercharge the Autobot Brothers into newly-colored forms. Although Magnus remained a free agent, refusing to take orders from his brother, his animosity dwindled and he frequently helped the Autobots by combining with Prime to battle the Predacons and Decepticons. During the final battle with Galvatron, the two brothers finally reconciled. Together they faced Galvatron together at the Earth's core and successfully defeated him once and for all. Robot Heroes Optimus Prime has currently appeared in the Robot Heroes line twelve times and was expected to appear another time: *In his classic red and blue Generation One incarnation holding a gun in the Optimus Prime and Ravage 2-Pack *In his classic red and blue Generation One incarnation holding a gun with a supermetal finish in the Decepticon Sneak Attack 5-Pack *In his classic red and blue Generation One incarnation holding the Matrix of Leadership in the Optimus Prime and Unicron 2-Pack *In his movie incarnation with a gun for a hand in the Optimus Prime and Blackout 2-Pack *In his movie incarnation with a gun for a hand, battle damaged in the Optimus Prime and Cliffjumper Exclusives *In his movie incarnation with Allspark power in The Final Battle 5-Pack *In his movie incarnation with a knife hand in the Optimus Prime and Scorponok 2-Pack *In his movie incarnation, crouching in the Optimus Prime and Barricade 2-Pack *In his Revenge of the Fallen incarnation with orange blades coming out of his hands in the Optimus Prime and Blackout 2-Pack *In his Revenge of the Fallen incarnation, transformed into a truck in the Battle for the Allspark Multipack *In his Revenge of the Fallen incarnation with Jetfire attached to his back in the Battle of the Fallen Multipack *In his Revenge of the Fallen incarnation, jumping in the Shanghai Shootout Multipack *He was supposed to appear in his red Robots in Disguise incarnation, holding a boom box in the Optimus Prime and Megatron 2-Pack, but it is probably not going to see release. Images Category:Transformers Robot Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters